030615MariFrog
You fall into the Belly of YAMATA-NO-OROCHI. Inside you find an empty room with black walls and ceiling and floor. In the center of the room is a pillar, upon which you find a glowing white frog. The Frog ribbits. ((roll will in the chat)) "Facinating. It seems that Tethys was correct. A prospect which seems almost as improbable as a stomach consisting of a room and a frog, as oppose to stomache acid." Mari studies the frog. "I understand it is traditonal to kiss at this point. At least, if foolish stories are anything to go by." The frog ribbits in your mind. ((Roll Will)) The frog stares implacably at you, but you hear a voice in your mind. "I assume you are the Mari the horned one spoke of?" Mari blinks for a moment. "I am Mari, yes," she finally anwsers. "You wished to speak to me, then?" "The Horned One said she would send you when she refused my offer. Do you accept then?" "Before I accept anything, I should like to hear the offer from your lips. So to speak." Mari shrugs. "I would like to know for certain what I am getting myself into." The frog gives a long suffering sigh. "Do you choose to become the Hero? To lead the fight against the Silence? To assist your friends at the Final Hour, against the Witch of What Was?" "I am not sure how, but I detected a number of capitalizd words in that sentence." Mari rubs her temples. "Who is this Witch of What Was? The Silence? I understand your impatience, but I would like to know more eaxctly who I would be fighting before I agree." "I am bound against explaining further, other than to say it has already struck the Land of your Seer of Mind." "Hmm." Mari nodds slowly. "If this is harming our lands, then I suppose I have little choice. I cannot stand by and do nothing. Yes, I will fight the Silence. "Very well. Take up your sword, then." ((it's dangerous to go alone, take this)) A sword with a shenanicite blade appears in the middle of the room, before the Frog. Mari give the sword a look as she approaches it slowly. Wrapping her hands around the hilt, she attempts to draw it. It draws easily. Its item card reads: Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi ((i'll give you the rest of the stats later)). Mari gives it a few tentative swings. "Hmm. Something with a bit more range might have been nice, but beggers cannot be chosers. What am I to do now, then?" Mari asks, turning to the frog. Or the holographic representation of a frog that someone is pretending to speak for. "You cut your way out of the Snake." "Ah." Mari looks about the room. "Will you be coming along?" "When the time comes, you will know where to find me." "Yes, that is not irritatingly vauge at all." Mari sighs. "So, any recomendations as to where I might start slicing?" "I'd recommend going up." The frog vanishes from the pedestal. Mari sighs, staring at the blade. "For something so primative, I must admit that this is beautiful. If this breaks, I suspect I will be quite sad. and stranded inside the belly of the beast." Climbing atop the pedestal, Mari attempts a slash at the ceiling.